


Quest for your hair

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [9]
Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Inaba-san attempts to get his hands on Ogi's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest for your hair

With a leap, he grabs at Ogi's head. The police officer duck, and Hiroshi tumble across the couch and the floor. He fills his cheeks with air, puffing them up to an almost impossible size. "Ogi!" he complains, and in his voice, Ogi can hear a whole tirade of other words _"Why won't you let me look at your hair it's nothing rare about it so why not we're friends right"_ barely hidden. The wolf is preparing for another leap, sneaking around the couch with backside wiggling in the air. Ogi sigh, and just before Hiroshi throw himself over his former partner, he is grabbed by the neck and turned around. He crash into a table, and by now, a small whine can be heard growing in volume from him.  
Then the door open, and Ogi's wife enters the room with their daughter in her arms. Hiroshi sees the distracted look on Ogi's face when Azusa crawl into his lap, and the wolf leap again.  
He whoops to himself in cheer at the hair between his fingers, then is frozen in place when he sees pained tears at the corners of Mrs Ogi's eyes, and not even a second later, Hiroshi shriek, when Azusa has clamped sharp teeth around his hand.  
"If you keep this up, I won't care that you're a guest, Hiroshi." Ogi says darkly, and Hiroshi shrink away.

Once again, Inaba Hiroshi's mission to acquire a hair from Ogino, has miserably failed.


End file.
